The present invention is in the field of manned vehicles, and is more specifically directed to the field of bicycles.
Most conventional bicycles comprise a rigid frame with the front and rear wheel being fixedly connected to the frame so that the rider is subjected to a rigid and unyielding support which can be uncomfortable when the bicycle is ridden across rough surfaces. While the spring mounting of the front wheel of a bicycle has been previously employed, the prior known constructions have suffered from a number of drawbacks such as being overly heayy, cumbersome, and expensive to fabricate. Another problem with the prior known bicycle constructions employing a flexible front wheel support is that they are frequently difficult or impossible to adjust to provide an optimum spring and ride characteristic for a particular rider. In other words, a heavier rider requires a different, more firm spring support than does a lighter rider. It has been difficult and frequently impossible to provide a ride adjustment with the previous known bicycle construction. The closest known prior patents in this field are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 433,172; 453,514; 463,710; 591,306; 602,034; 1,045,025; 3,990,717; 4,162,797; and 4,202,561.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle construction.